Reconstruction
by writerfromheaven
Summary: One day, there was a "glitch" in the paperwork. A small fault, really. What did it do? Nothing much, just forced a participant from the 14th district to participate every 7th year. Read that line again.
1. Prologue

He sighed. Knowing that if he tried to kill her, he would get killed too. He hoped that his thoughts mimicked hers. If they didn't this definitely wouldn't turn out the way he wanted it to. But seeing how smart she was, it would go the way he wanted it to.

He walked up to the meeting spot. Knifes in hand. Though he wasn't sure whether he could block all of her arrows, he'd be able to get her with his knives. It was a stalemate. "Must be very boring in the capitol." He thought. He heard a twig snap. She was here.

"Well what do you know. You're here" She said in a sarcastic tone. "What of it?" He replied. "I know what you're thinking. That if you try to kill me, you'll be killed also. Don't want to take the risk Huh?" She asked skeptically.."Basically." He answered. Then resumed to drinking some more water from his flask. "Look, if you think that you're going to win by killing me, I don't think so. The best hope you have, we both have, is that we survive long enough that they proclaim us both winners.". "Like that'll happen." "No, No, i actually think we can do it. Just don't really show any signs of violence. Maybe even be friends.", " That may be a possibility. But i doubt it." "Well, then let's try at least. We're going to have a hard task ahead of us." "Yeah. I guess you're right."

A couple hours later, and still no Game Maker attack came. "Should we split up?" He asked. "No. Then they'll kill one of us. And they want to do that. If we stay together we won't be attacked." She responded calmly. " Anyways, how are we going to get to be friends?" "Right, you said something like that earlier." "Well, we might as well get started." "Yeah. Good idea"

5 days Later…

"We Now announce (Out of plain boredom) The winners of the 70th Hunger Games to be… Calix Jackson, and Christine Cox! You two will now be transported to the victors village in districts 8 and 14. Thank you.", "Well then, that's it." Calix said sighing a little. "Nice getting to know you." Christine answered, grimacing. "Hey, we still have the quarter quell." "Good point! See you then!" "Bye" "Bye"

Calix Wasn't sure of how he should feel of making a new good friend from another district. Not that it was bad, just that it had almost never happened.

Calix touched down and was surrounded by tons of fans. His arm ached from having to sign so many autographs later that night. Though Calix wasn't exactly sure of himself. He was lost in thought about his new friend. She was his age for one thing, and probably as good as he was with knives as she was with a bow. "Maybe she would be a good friend." Calix thought with a small smile beginning to form on face.


	2. Chapter 1

Calix sighed. It had been 5 years since he had last seen Christine. 5 long, hard years. But as they say, "When you're waiting for something, the last couple days, or minutes, or whatever, feel like decades, or centuries, or millennia, or whatever, or... whatever. Close enough" He paced in his room nervously. Would she still remember him? Of course, probably. It would be pretty hard not to. But still... he was kind of nervous anyways. Calix came out of his room and skipped breakfast, He wasn't hungry anyways. He then continued into the training room. It was bigger than last time. More stations, but relatively similar people manning them. He went to the Knife Throwing station first, to brush up on the basics. He could still get bullseyes. She hasn't came yet. That's weird. She's usually one of the first ones here. Is she afraid of something? She's gonna miss the cut-off unless she makes it here soon. It was 10:25. The doors to the room shut at 10:30, allowing no other contestants inside. Christine walked in right before the doors came shut. Calix could tell she was scanning the room for where he could be. He was at the camouflage station. That could be a problem... He immediately decided to try and reveal himself. So he came out of the bushes. "Just wait one second. I'll be right back." He called back to the instructor. Christine was alone at the Archery station. It was what she was best at, after all. He walked up to her from behind and was immediately startled by an arrow whizzing past his head, shaving off a piece of beard he had left unshaved. She turned to look at him, another arrow already knocked. "You know I don't like being sneaked up on." "You know, -" "I also don't like people that correct me whenever I make a mistake while talking." "Way to be reintroduced after 5 long, hard, impossible years of waiting for this very moment, when I can finally reveal my secret feelings that I have had for you since I first laid eyes upon you..." "What?" "Just flirting, milady." "Stop that. I get enough of that at home." She sighed. "And here I thought I would finally be able to sustain intelligent conversation with a male of approximately my own age!" "Well, I guess you'll have to be disappointed. Because, for your information..." "Yes?" "I am now officially a girl!" As Christine stared at the seeming-idiot, she noticed the cold blade of a combat knife pressed at her neck. "What if I was an enemy just then, and this were the real thing? 'Don't lower your guard' is what you always said to me. Seems like Master has become student." "Oh shut up." Calix lowered the blade of his knife. "Look, we can continue this talk during the Games ok? The Capitol will love to hear about it." "Yeah right. But if you really want to, we can form an alliance." "Hurray! Now all I have to do is find a ring in the cornucopia, and we can get to planning the marriage!" An arrow whizzed by his head, lopping off his hair down the middle of his head, giving him a reverse-mohawk look. Her bow was up and knocked again, pointing straight at him. Her lips tweaked into a smile, as she started chanting at him: "Knife guys finish last..." Calix walked away with his hands plugging his ears, but a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 2

Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 75th Hunger Games Begin! Calix Dashed toward the middle. With his superiority in running skills, he had a manageable lead. Until the water came. He was an okay swimmer. And with his head start, he should be at the cornucopia first. He Checked the bags for any indication of food. But found none. He searched for a little longer and Yes he found a bag full of Combat Knives. He Put them into his jacket and scanned the arena. There she was. The First Cannon fired. He Scanned the remaining bags and found a composite bow with some arrows he took that bag and ran towards Christine. He tossed the bag to her and they took off for the woods. Once they had ran about a Mile or Two, Christine called a break. She thought that they were far enough. Calix Couldn't disagree. "Thanks" "Hm?" "I said Thanks. And if you were wondering, thanks for getting a bow." "You're Welcome." Calix heard another cannon fire. Was that the second? Or third? Or maybe even fourth? He couldn't remember. He didn't pay attention while he was running. He sat down on a rock and checked his knives. All but a couple were in good condition. "Not bloodstained yet. But soon will be." Calix thought smiling a little. The Anthem Played in the sky. Both Calix and Christine both looked up but saw no one they new. Christine pointed out one of the people. "He was from my district." "You must not have cared for him that much.", "Got that right." "Hey", "What?", "Someone's Coming. It's Katniss Everdeen.", "Who's With her?", "This one person named Finnick i think and Peeta.", " Should we kill them now?", "Maybe Later.", "Alright.", "But if you want, we can track them. OK?", "Sure." "Can i give them a warning throw?". Christine sighed. "Not yet. But soon." Calix wondered if Christine was making them wait because of Finnick and Katniss or simply because of the fact that she wanted to see if they would make any more alliances. He thought it was the 2nd option. With Christine on the lookout. They had been informed about Katniss's new, big, alliance. Finally, Christine let Calix kill one of them. They chose the one called Wiress. They noticed that every hour or so, something happened in a certain area, following one another in quick succession. Such as Flesh eating monkeys, Poisonous fog, Blood Rain, and so on. Katniss's Alliance was in the Blood Rain section. Calix and Christine decided to kill Wiress while the Blood Rain was pouring. And so it happened. The Rain Poured and Calix could Barely Make out the shape of Wiress but threw the knife with perfect accuracy. It hit her square in the Chest. She was dead. Her cannon fired. "At least that's one less person he had to worry about." He thought with a proud smile on his face. Christine sighed. "And we still don't have any food yet.","And now a sponsor is going to send us a tin of, wow. Just wow." Calix replied as a silver can landed with a small thump on the ground a couple feet away. Christine just shook her head. Inside was some meat and a canteen. Obviously used for drinking water. He removed the meat and asked, "Where are we storing this?", "I don't know. Maybe we could carry the canteen and leave the meat in the can?", "That seems like a good idea." Calix was thinking of something flirting-like to say, but was cut off by a *fzzzzzz* Calix looked up. The force field was gone. Suddenly an explosion rocked the ground throwing Christine and Calix both of their feet. Calix skidded to a stop. "Christine?" no response followed. Was she knocked out? He ran around the surrounding area. Suddenly, he heard a helicopters blades whirring. He looked up. There was a Capitol symbol on it's wings. 


	4. Chapter 3

Calixs one of my allies I guess. He raced through the trees. And then found Katniss. He pondered what to do. Then Calix scooped her up and carried her to the plane. Tears forming in his eyes.

Great. Just Great. Christinem at district 13. Awaiting orders. *Sigh* Do i seriously have to take care of Katniss until she wakes up? Couldns lifeless body. Please wake up soon. IAbout time you woke up.t know who the person sitting across from her was, reached for her bow. But was stopped when a knife was held across her throat. t try to attack me. You** Katniss calmed down. And Calix retreated to his bed. s go into detail about where you are and what happened after you blacked out.**I just felt like it.t want to tell her about Christine. So he excused himself later. But right as he left the room, Katniss asked, **, **

**3 days Later**Alright president Coin. I have a deal. If I can survive the bombing on ground level, shoot down 3 planes with only knifes and not die, i get to be in the army. How** Calix asked. , m not suicidal.**You** Coin answered sighing. s a relief. Now, i just have to figure out where the Planes Beetee?**Can you give me a hologram of the plane that the capitol is using?Who even are-Let me rephrase that. Give me a hologram of the plane that the capitol is using now or you die. Better?Here you would they put it somewhere so obvious?My best guess is that they plan to fool people with , theret fooled at right. Let

**His first knife hit itt exactly care for it. Finally, when he reached the lower levels, where his room was. There was nearly no one there. Finally. He could have some peace and quiet. **

**As soon as he walked into his room, there was a medallion there waiting for him. Along with a letter. He threw the letter out. Already knowing what it meant. And he sat down on his bed. He examined the medallion. It was just a medal with nothing on it. Oh, right. In a couple of days, Finnick and Annie were to be married. That nearly brought himself to tears. He curled up under the covers and quickly fell asleep. **

**A couple of agonizing days later... **

**Calix had decided to skip the wedding. It would be embarrassing. So he just sat in his room. Pondering what his next move would be. The next day, Katniss visited him. t you come?**Do you really want me to tell you?Um, . Lets relationship. He just got married. Good for him. Letve done something wrong. And that means I shouldn't've started it. And that feels terrible. Which, is the exact opposite of what Finnick is feeling. Therefore, i shouldn**, t think of that.**No, No, it**, Calix walked back over to his bed. And lay down. His eyes on the verge of tears. And soon, fatigue overcame him. And he fell asleep.**


	5. Chapter 4

It had been a couple days since Calix's talk with Katniss. He was still preparing for what he was going to do. Katniss had already left for her assassination mission. And Calix was planning on stowing away on the airplane that Peeta was going on. He couldn't just let them go out there and die. It made him sort of sad. "Hey, at least i have feelings." He thought. He checked his knives. Perfect condition. 45 of them to be exact. He hadn't used them since his fight against the planes. He got into his gear. And slipped the knifes into their holders in his coat pockets. Calix was ready to go.

He boarded the plane with ease. If you call jumping on at the last second and climbing into the hatch in mid air, ease. He scrambled around inside and quickly found a good hiding spot. So he sat down and took off some of his gear to ease himself. For this would be a highly dangerous mission. Even **he **might get killed. If he wasn't careful.

Finally they touched down. He slipped out through the same hatch that he came in from and followed Peeta to the campsite where the rest of his group was. He usually just was on the roof most of the time. But found it very entertaining to eavesdrop on what Katniss and Peeta's group was talking about. From a game called real or not real, to talking about their mission or plain boredom. Soon, even he got bored of it. And finally, the day came when they were supposed to film. Now, he could spectate what they were going to do. "Let's just hope they all don't get killed."

They started filming. Just as he thought, everything started to go wrong. The leader got blown up. Calix had to avoid being hit by a bone that flew off. "Why did i do this anyways? Right. Christine's in the capitol building. And the fact that i don't want them all dying for nothing." he thought sighing. And then, the black goop came. Pouring like a river down the abandoned city. Thankfully Calix knew that this stuff was harmless. Unless if you were drowning in it. He went to the top of the building upon which the group was staying in. He found it a quite uncomfortable sleeping spot. Though he tracked where they were going next underground.

Calix suddenly heard something. He whirled around and threw a knife at the thing that made that noise. The Mutt fell to the ground. Dead. _More will be coming soon. _He raced down into the tunnels after them. He found a hiding spot and let the Mutts past. It took longer than he thought. _There really are a lot of them. Though it won't be that much of a problem anyways. Especially when i have the art of__** Surprise**_.

The Mutts Caught up with Katniss's group. As an act of suicide, in order to save the rest of the group, a couple people made a stand. Unfortunately, a pack of Mutts broke off from the rest and continued up the stairs. Now was his chance. He stepped out from behind the niche and threw a knife. It hit the Mutt straight in the back. It fell over. Dead. He threw 2 more knives and the other 2 keeled over. Calix walked out of the gloom. "Hmm, let's keep a tally. How many people from this assassination group am i going to have to save today?"


	6. Chapter 5

Jackson and Leeg 1 stared at Calix in shock. He let them stand there while he sprinted upward to the next floor. Calix just reached there when he sees Finnick about to be decapitated. The Mutt doesn't get a juicy bite of head unfortunately. It gets a back full of knife. It's dead. So are the other 3 that came with it. "Make that the 3rd person i've saved today." Calix recorded. He climbed up the ladder just as Finnick opened his eyes. He cringed as he saw the dead woman on the ground. But for the sake of time, ignored her and kept running. Following close behind where Katniss's party went. He saw one of the pods activate. The ground split wide open. Separating him from Katniss. He cursed. At the last second, Calix leaped over the gap and landed on the other side and kept running throwing 3 knives as he went. Gale was now free. "Make that the 4th person i've saved today." Calix marked. Over the snow filled pavement he ran. With the rest of his group following close behind. Suddenly, Katniss caught on fire. Calix, knowing what they would do, ran off. Leaving his group with Katniss. He dashed toward the palace. Bombs exploding all around him. His eyes full of anger. The doors were burning down. The place was in ruins. Calix dashed through the open hole where there wasn't any flame. Luck was with him today and he immediately found where the jail was. The keys were on the door. So Calix ran down to the prison cells with ease. There was almost no one there. Finally he saw her. On the floor. Sleeping. "Oh, right. The fire hasn't reached here yet. Though it will soon." Calix said aloud. He unlocked Christine's cell and shook her arm. "Hey, wake up." Her first action took him by surprise. She pulled him into a kiss. Unfortunately for Calix, it didn't last long. The fires were already reaching the Prison's first cell. "C'mon, we have to go." he half ordered, half pleaded. "I'm with you on that." She replied. They both started running toward the flame. Suddenly, a beam fell down from the ceiling. Already burning up. Separating the two of them. Calix could barely hear over the sound of the fire. But he knew what Christine had in mind. I would say for her to go. So when he thought he heard footsteps running away from him he smiled. Calix started to feel whoozy. He was coughing a lot. His mind started spinning. "Well is this it for me? How i'm going to die?" were the last words he could make out in his mind, before he fell to the ground. And everything went black. 


	7. Chapter 6

Where am I? Smoky ruins of… Someplace where i'm not used to. Great. I don't know where i am, and why i'm here. At least i know my name. It's Calix. Calix Jackson. It's better than amnesia at least.

Suddenly everything came back to him. He nearly blacked out again but made himself stay conscious. He woozily stood up. The capitol had burned down. There was no sign of life. Except for the occasional crow. Looking for bloodied human remains. But only finding ash. Most of the time. Calix surveyed his surroundings. He started walking toward where any kind of civilization could be.

The Helicopter seemed to come out of nowhere. Calix fell down and instinctively put his hands up to protect his face. But felt nothing so he looked up. The helicopter door opens. Calix stands up. People in white suits. Paramedics? They start shouting. He can't make out what they're saying. They tell him to get on the helicopter. Having no strength to resist, he groggily agreed and sat down on a helicopter seat. Finding a comfortable position, Calix let fatigue overcome him. And he fell asleep.

Calix woke up to the Helicopter landing. He had more strength now. So he could walk without help. Calix immediately recognized the place. It's the thirteenth district. He takes the elevator down and is greeted by Snow's execution. Calix Smirked. He knew what Katniss was going to do. Calix scanned the crowd but couldn't spot Christine. Suddenly, Coin falls over. Dead. An arrow sticking out of her chest.

The noise and commotion didn't approve to Calix. He was never fond of it. Back in 14, there wasn't much noise anyways. Except for the occasional clang of pickaxe upon iron ore. So he, along with most of the people in the fourteenth district, had grown accustomed to the silence. And the peace it brings with it. So he left the boisterous arena and went back to his room. Hoping to be alone. "Except if Christine is there of course," he thought. A smile fully on his face.

When he entered his room, Christine was there. And he sat down next to her. She out her arm around him. They both smiled. And soon started laughing. It took them a while to stop. "Alright, please fill me in on how The Master survived suffocating in a burning building," Christine half ordered, half plain said. And they both burst out laughing again.

They made jokes for a long time. And by the time they were done, it was time to hold a meeting on what to do. Calix, of course was invited. Being a full-fledged warrior. He took Christine along too. Partly because she said she was coming, partly because he wanted her to come.

They discussed some things, on who would be president, if they would hold a Hunger games for the capitol, and other things too. Calix was sure that Katniss had seen Christine. At least as Calix's girlfriend. Which made him smile a little and Christine smiled too. When she learned what happened. Finally, Calix got requested as the Hunger games commentator. He was fine with it. As he always wanted to do something along the lines of that. At least he had good stage presence. And he didn't exactly care all that much when Paylor Became president of Panem. He was happy that all the districts could live together in harmony. But even more, he was with Christine. And that was the happiest of them all.


	8. Chapter 7

Calix sat down in his orange chair at the base microphone and cleared his throat. He had been commentator on the Hunger Games for a couple of years now. And he and Christine were going to be being engaged soon. The Countdown of the next Games had already started. "35…34…33…32…," Calix always used this time as a reflection moment. Of the times when he was in an arena. Fighting to the death with other tributes. But that was 10 years ago. And this was now.

It was the 5th hunger games. The districts were planning on stopping at 25. Though Calix really didn't care. He was a good commentator. But 25 years was a long time. So it balanced out. "21…20…19…18…" He studied the tributes they looked inexperienced. But they knew they had to get to the middle first. Calix smirked. This would be a fun one.

"15…14…13…" Calix knew that his job was pretty important. In case people didn't have a television, they could listen on the radio. So he couldn't mess up. He had 24 different cameras. Each focused on a different tribute. So he could catch the action of every tribute at once. Also so that he didn't miss a tribute's death. And when they died, it went black. And the other got bigger.

The Tributes looked at each other warily. They never thought they had to do this. They got into running position. Calix looked at the tributes and understood why some people made weird bets. "They aren't what they seem after all." Calix thought. A slight grin on his face.

"10…9…8…7…" Calix counted down and studied his notes on what to say. He had gotten familiar with the drill. On commentating the games. His hands gripped the mike. He was ready. "3…2…1… Let The 5 Annual Hunger Games Begin!" Calix announced. And so, the games began.


	9. Chapter 8

p style="color: #222222; text-align:  
center; font-size: 12px;"strong*CHAPTER 10*/strong/p 


	10. Chapter 9

p style="color: #222222; text-align:  
center; font-size: 12px;"strong*CHAPTER 11*/strong/p 


	11. Chapter 10

p style="color: #222222; text-align:  
center; font-size: 12px;"strong*CHAPTER 12*/strong/p 


	12. Chapter 11

p style="color: #222222; text-align:  
center; font-size: 12px;"strong*CHAPTER 13*/strong/p 


	13. Chapter 12

p style="color: #222222; text-align:  
center; font-size: 12px;"strong*CHAPTER 14*/strong/p 


	14. Chapter 13

p style="color: #222222; text-align:  
center; font-size: 12px;"strong*CHAPTER 15*/strong/p 


	15. Epilogue

p style="color: #222222; text-align:  
center; font-size: 12px;"strong*EPILOGUE*/strong/p 


End file.
